Insulating building structures to inhibit the transmission of vibration and sound from one region to another is common in many environments. For example, vibration dampening pads for use on floors to inhibit vibration from traveling through floor surfaces are well known. Until recently, very little was done however to attempt to inhibit vibration and sound from travelling through walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,347 to Ryan et al. discloses an acoustic mount for isolating wall structures. The acoustic mount comprises a mounting clip, a sound absorbing inset and a bush. The mounting clip has an orifice defining a single start thread for engaging the thread on the outer surface of a stub on the sound absorbing insert. The sound absorbing insert has an insert for receiving the bush. The sounding absorbing insert is formed of soft rubber and has dimples thereon. The bush when received by the sound absorbing insert is isolated from the mounting clip.
In use, the mounting clip is placed either directly or indirectly in contact with a thin wall or plaster board, while the bush is placed indirectly in contact with a block wall. The sound absorbing insert, which isolates the bush from the mounting clip, dampens the transmission of low frequency noise between the block wall and the thin wall or plaster board.
Another mount to isolate walls and ceilings is manufactured by Kinetics Noise Control Inc. of Dublin, Ohio and is sold under the name IsoMax. The IsoMax mount is in the form of a resilient sound isolation clip designed to attach to ceiling joists, wall studs or masonry. Layers of gypsum or plaster board are hung onto furring channels defined by the isolation clip.
Although the above mounts help to inhibit the transmission of vibration and sound between structures, they are costly to manufacture, complex and expensive to consumers. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel energy transmission control mount.